


On the Eve

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [34]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Christmas Ever, Big Brothers, Christmas Eve, Christmas List, Gingerbread Houses, Homecoming, M/M, Promises, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: It was supposed to be a Christmas that Ventus and Vanitas would never forget. Now it was one Cloud and Leon would always remember too.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 27
Kudos: 108





	On the Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Leon’s headaches were threatening to pound against his eyes because of the constant noise. Despite that, he was delighted to watch his children vibrate with excitement. Only children could perfectly personify the joy of christmas. 

The boys had made a list of all the things they had to do and Leon almost had to wonder how much of it they would have done normally had they not been trying to make this the best christmas ever for Ventus and Vanitas. As it was, they were. 

The older twins had never had a tree and never had any worthwhile presents. Christmas had more or less always just been another day for them. This year was going to be different, it had been. 

The list had been relatively simple. Decorating. Ice skating. They baked cookies three different times and went to Radiant Garden’s tree lighting ceremony with Lightning and her kids. They’d made each other hand made gifts to put under the tree and many of them ended up in the brand new stockings hanging off the mantel for Xion and Reiku. 

Cloud and Leon had even sat through the christmas show their school put on before break. A true show of love if there ever was one. 

The christmas party Cid threw had been a bash as always and the boys had loved the fact that it was not only on the airship, but in the air itself. Vanitas had been thrilled to be in the air and Ventus lost a little of his fear of flying. Vanitas would have been pleased if his only christmas present had been steering the ship but as things were, Cid has no trouble teaching the kid the ropes. 

Staying the night had been a thrill all it’s own and they all marveled at the fact that Cloud and Denzel had grown up on board. 

The list continued on and they all mailed christmas cards to Laguna and Ellone who they wouldn’t see in person until New Years and the list continued to grow. 

How could Leon and Cloud say no? Christmas memories were things they would carrying into their adult lives. Leon in particular wanted them to have better childhood memories than him. 

It was Christmas Eve and the boys were all at the kitchen table, each with their little gingerbread house kit. 

It had taken the better part of two hours for clumsy fingers to get their houses built but now they were sturdy and ready to be decorated. Cloud has bowls on the table, some with icing, others with sprinkles. Chocolate chips. Almonds. Candy bars. Graham crackers. Pretzels. Everything he could think of. 

Thus far all five boys were making vastly different little houses. Roxas’ was covered in stars and moons. Sora had made blue icing to surround his house with the ocean. 

Ventus was attempting to make a castle and Riku’s looked haunted. Vanitas' was covered in icing like snow and he'd even made a snowman out of marshmallows. They were creative, but they had all the encouragement they needed. 

“One of you should make a dragon!” Laguna’s voice carried. A tablet sat propped up on the kitchen counter where he could see all five boys at the table. The video call had been the best they could do and Laguna had been delighted to spend Christmas Eve with the boys even if it was from a far. 

“How would we make a dragon?” Roxas asked. 

“What would a dragon be doing?” Sora asked right after. 

Laguna hummed, “Maybe he lives in your gingerbread house.” 

“So it’s a tiny dragon.” Riku mused, looking through their piles of ingredients. “We got food clay. Can we make one out of that?” 

“Food clay?” Laguna’s brows furrowed. “What’s that?” 

“Um?” Riku frowned at the label. “Fon… um... “ 

“Can i see?” Ventus asked, taking the package that Riku handed him to read it. “Fondant.” 

“What’s that?” Vanitas asked as Laguna ‘ah-ed’ 

“Riku was right. It’s basically a food clay. It’s made out of sugar so it’s safe to eat.” Laguna explained. “I bet you could sculpt all kinds of things.” 

“Like what?” Sora asked, shaking blue sprinkles over his ‘water’. Riku was making a fence out of pretzels and was taking bites out of them to make it more spooky to go with the rest of his house. 

“Like a dragon.” Laguna repeated with a lazy grin. “Or a christmas tree. Santa. Elves. Reindeer. Could make a little wreath for the door. 

“That’s a good idea.” Roxas commented, tearing off a piece of the fondant from the package Ventus had opened while Vanitas was using the almonds to decorate his chimney. 

Ellone had popped in a few times to greet them but for the most part if was Laguna throwing out ideas and over all engaging the boys. Even through a video call he had a presence that filled the house. 

When he wanted to see something closer, he had one of them pick up the tablet to essentially bring him closer. He was encouraging and the boys seemed to like that even if Ventus and Vanitas were still getting used to the idea of him. 

“Artists, all of you. Vanitas the icicles were a very good idea.” Laguna said. “You can’t have gotten that from your parents.” 

“Excuse me?” Leon’s voice carried from the kitchen where he was trying to make himself useful as Cloud cooked a delicious smelling Christmas Eve lunch. Parts of the dinner they’d have later were being prepped now too. “Say that to my face old man.” 

“Oh dear,” Laguna was grinning making all the boys snicker. “He heard me.”

“I’m not deaf!” Leon yelled, oddly enough making sure Laguna could hear him. “Is this what happens when i leave my kids alone with you? You start bad mouthing me?” 

“Was both of us actually.” Cloud commented. 

“Is that supposed to make it better?” Leon asked, getting a shrug in return. 

“Don’t turn my complimenting the boys into a slight against you.” Laguna mused and pressed on to change the subject. “Are you boys excited for tomorrow? Santa’s coming.” 

“Yeah!” Sora cheered. “We’re almost all ready. We still gotta help daddy and papa wrap stuff, right daddy?” 

Leon’s attention had dropped down to his phone, a single text message staring up at him. He paused to pass it over to Cloud to let him take a look too. “Right.” Leon said. “We’ll do that before dinner.” 

“We made the cookies for Santa too.” Riku said and Laguna smiled and hummed. It was then he met the eyes of the older twins and knew the boys were putting on small smiles for their new younger siblings. 

“Does he come faster if we go to bed sooner?” Roxas asked. 

“Well,” Laguna mused. “I don’t know if he’ll come faster. He’s on a schedule ,you know? But he definitely won’t come if you’re awake. It’s best to be asleep.”

The younger twins nodded at his wisdom and Riku seemed to be trying to work out that logic. 

Ventus fidgeted, trying to think of a distraction. “I...bet it’s cause he can’t show people his magic. Like it has to be secret.” 

Laguna smiled warmly, seeing the older boy trying. “I think you’re right, Ventus.” 

“Does the magic go away if someone sees?” Sora asked. 

Roxas gasped, “Maybe then he.. he just can’t leave presents after you see his magic.” 

“You have to believe for Santa to come.” Leon said, moving closer so he could come into his fathers view and get a good look at the gingerbread houses. “Okay, i admit it, these are better than what i could have done.” 

“Artists.” Laguna repeated. 

“What will we do with them?” Vanitas asked, looking skeptical. Chances were good they wouldn’t be eaten but he didn’t look like he liked the idea of just throwing it away either. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Leon promised. There had to be some kind of gingerbread house compromise right?” 

“Papa, can we make those apple tart thingys?” Roxas asked, his louder voice cutting through the soft chatter of his brothers. 

“Maybe.” Cloud said back. “Maybe tomorrow. We have plenty of desserts right now but tomorrow we might need more.” 

“For dinner?” Riku asked. 

“For dinner.” Cloud agreed. 

Christmas eve dinner was just them, the same way it had once been just Cloud and Leon. Christmas day would be a little different. Cid and Vincent would come for dinner along with Denzel and Marlene. Barret would no doubt show up with them too. Some years Tifa came but she’d be spending this year with Rude. 

Aerith came some years but this year she was spending with her uncle and niece. Everyone would arrive with more presents for the boys and they had spent the week making handmade gifts for them in return. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing all of you for New Years.” Laguna mused, watching the kids eat more m&ms then they used on their houses. “Make sure you bring me pictures of your finished gingerbread houses.” 

“We will, dad.” Leon said. “Now we need to go wrap presents and at least one of them is yours so you can’t see.” 

Laguna gasped. “You got me a present? What is it?!” 

“We can’t tell you.” Sora grinned. “Bye granddad!” Everyone echoed his goodbyes and Leon snatched the tablet away before one of them could grab it for something else. 

“Lunch then wrapping.” Leon said, walking away from the table. He fought the urge to check his phone again and judging by Cloud’s glance alone, he knew it. They were getting so impatient. 

“Quiet.” Leon muttered. 

Cloud smiled. “Didn’t say a word, lion. It’s going to be a busy night.” 

Leon nodded. “Sure is…” 

~

It didn’t matter how mundane, if christmas was involved then the boys were all for it. That included gift wrapping. Leon had ended up doing a good chunk of it but he could hardly complain when Cloud did the cooking. Still, it only took two presents each before the boys were exhausted with the task and Cloud put in a Muppets Christmas Carol just to be distracting. The boys hadn’t exactly figured out yet that Cloud just like the muppets and it was acceptable singing. 

“Did you tell your dad?” Cloud asked vaguely, fiddling with a spool of ribbons. 

“Yes. Well, i think he had already figured it out but i confirmed it.” Leon muttered, pretending he didn’t notice the glance Riku gave them. 

It was only early evening but the boys were all ready to eat dinner and start getting ready for bed. The older twins might not have been swayed by the wonders of Santa but they were looking forward to their first special christmas morning like on tv. 

The looming morning had all of them on their best behavior. Something Cloud and Leon both appreciated given the fact that their regular behavior would pick back up by the next evening. 

If one thing made this year different from all the others, it was how Leon and Cloud were just as antsy. 

When there was a soft knock at the door, Leon was the one flying out of his seat to answer it while Cloud distracted the kids with showing them how to make huge bows out of ribbon. 

They’d been waiting and waiting and finally.. 

Leon opened the door, just as much heat escaping outside as cold drifted in and Zack stood on the other side of the door with a grin on his face and a little bag in his hand. 

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Zack greeted. “Hope we haven’t missed dinner. We’re here!” 

Zack nodded behind him at Genesis but Leon could hardly see either of them, instead he honed right in on the little girl standing at Genesis’ side. She was a tiny little thing, smaller than Kairi even all bundled up. She had dark hair like Vanitas but with those blue eyes, she couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. 

“Come in.” Leon said roughly, stepping out of the way so they could come into the heat and shut the door. 

She looked around with nerves clear as day running though her but all Leon could do was stare. She was a beautiful little girl. 

“Here, your coat.” Genesis said, nudging her shoulder gently and she finally went about taking off all her layers. The scarves and gloves looked like they belonged to either Zack or Genesis and she seemed to shrink even more without the bulk. 

“This is Leon.” Zack told her quietly. “One of the ones we were telling you about." 

She inhaled shakily but whatever greeting she was preparing for shied away.

With his heart in his throat, Leon knelt down to her level and smiled softly. “Hey there Xion. We are really excited we found you.” 

When Genesis had called days before to tell them that he had located Ventus and Vanitas’ little sister they were stunned. She’d been moved around so many times but they finally found her in an overcrowded group home that was off the grid and miles from any sort of real town. She’d been there for months and was unfortunately used to getting shipped off someplace new. 

Leon swallowed and continued. “We’ve been looking for you sweetheart.”

Xion shifted from foot to foot, glancing around at the christmas decorations with a glint of awe in her eyes. “Um, Mr. Zack said you..were my real family.” 

If that didn’t squeeze his heart… “We’re going to be.” Leon confirmed. “You’re big brothers have missed you so much. Everyone can’t wait to meet you.” 

“I didn’t know i had brothers.” She mumbled, still looking around curiously. 

“You were so little when you got separated.” Leon agreed quietly. “But they remember you. They’ve been looking for you.” Maybe it wasn’t entirely true, but the boys would have looked had they been able to and it was important that Xion felt wanted. “Would you like to spend Christmas with us?” 

Forever. She was going to spend forever with them if he had anything to say about it but he’d start small. Let her see the holiday they were trying to make so special to start with. 

Xion offered him a shy smile, she was so different from Ventus and Vanitas. She was shy because she was nervous, not because she expected Leon to be cruel. He knew so little about what she’d been through but her being able to smile was a small mercy. 

“This is a real nice place.” Zack smiled at her. “After this place you won’t have to go from home to home anymore. Won’t be overlooked anymore. It will be nice here with two new daddy’s and your real brothers.” 

They’d obviously been telling her quite a bit on the drive over because she nodded a little, tapping her fingers together in a nervous gesture. 

“You’ll see.” Genesis said kindly. “This is your forever home.” 

If nothing else, the idea seemed to please the little girl who was still a touch confused. She’d been moved to new homes often but never by two men so suddenly appeared and claimed she had real family waiting 

“Would you like to meet your brothers?” Leon asked, getting a timid nod in return. He pulled put his phone to text Cloud rather than call for the boys himself. They might have only been one room over but he didn’t want to startle the girl with the entire household before she’d ever stepped away from the front door. 

“Dad?” Ventus poked his head out first. “Papa said you-” He blinked at Xion, a gasped lodged in his throat before he looked at Leon to confirm what he was seeing. “Vani!” 

So much for not yelling. 

His twin appeared a second later, half a cookie in hand, “What?” he followed his brothers pointing and his own eyes went wide when they landed on the little girl.”Xion?” 

Xion waved, taking a step back when her big brothers descended on her. 

“You’re really here.” Ventus said, his voice filled with tears already. 

Vanitas was looking at Xion but he clung to Leon’s sleeve. “You found her, you said you would but you did!” 

“Zack and Gene went looking for us.” Leon explained and Ventus spared the two adults a very grateful look. 

“You have my eyes.” Xion mumbled, pointing to her own face. “I remember...I remember other kids that had my eyes.” 

“Yeah.” Ventus said, reaching out slowly to hug her. She accepted the affection and Leon was just plain proud. It was hard for them to show affection with people they didn’t know well. Yes, she was their sister but they hadn't seen her for four years.

Vanitas sniffed. “Is this for today or for good?” Vanitas asked, his own nerves showing 

Leon dragged him into a hug. “What are you even saying? Of course it’s for good.” The boy squeezed him harder, no doubt assuming now that there was nothing Leon couldn’t do. 

“It’s such a good time too!” Ventus wiped at his face and smiled at her. “It’s almost Christmas and it’s our first one here and now yours too and..” He sniffed. “It’s been the best one.” 

Leon swallowed, refusing to get emotional in front of Zack and Gene but Genesis was watching the kids as if this was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen in his life and Zack was misty eyed. 

“You…” Vanitas perked up, inching closer to her excitedly though he’d yet to drag her into a hug. “You have a stocking! It’s hanging up...for Santa.” He added and Xion's eyes did widen then. 

“I have one here? Santa comes here?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Ventus smiled, tears falling down his face despite the way he'd tried to stop them. “Every year.” 

“He didn’t come to our old house.” Vanitas offered, finally eating the second half of his cookie. He was trying to keep her magic going. “You gotta believe for Santa to come. So tomorrow there will be presents. Come see your stocking, and the tree!” He offered her his hand and Xion took it with nerves that stemmed from being in a new place and nothing more. 

The boys took her into the living room and it was only a second before there were three new shouts of greeting followed by excitement once they realized who the new girl was. The others has a new sister too. 

Leon finally stood again, inhaling shakily. He officially had a daughter. Well, there were papers to sign but those were just details. 

“Thank you.” He said roughly. 

“You can thank us with dinner.” Zack beamed. “Your house smells incredible.” 

Dinner might have been the easiest price to pay. Their family had grown by one. “Really. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank us. Cloud is family even if he hates to admit it.” Genesis mused, arms crossed. “There were so many kids there. Too many. I’m going to go back. See if i can’t find better homes for some of them. All of them ideally.” 

Leon couldn’t help but feel surprised. “Really?” 

Genesis shrugged. “I’ve been bored since our retirement. Even the odd job on the side hasn’t really been as much fun. Bringing you your little girl home, that felt important. I want to ride that feeling for a while. See how many kids i can find a family.” 

“And on christmas eve!?” Zack laughed. “It’s like the perfect christmas story, isn’t it? We’ll never be able to top it.” 

“But we’ll try.” Genesis shared a smile with him. 

Leon wasn’t sure he saw the leap between mercenary to child social worker but he couldn’t disagree with his logic. Once a child moved into your heart, they tended to stay there. 

Cloud had mentioned once that Zack would have liked a family but didn’t know if he could convince the others it was a good idea. It was starting to look like Genesis would also side with him making the family idea more plausible.

Zack set down the little bag that was no doubt filled with Xion’s things. They’d need to get more but there was so much to do first. They’d already subtly been converting the last room into a bedroom for Xion. He didn’t need an office anyway. He did his best work at the kitchen table. 

They might not have been fully prepared but they’d have all they’d need. It was Christmas after all, what made a better impression than that?

“C’mon.” Leon nodded for them to actually come further into the house. It might have been the first time they were ever invited to do so… “Dinner won’t be for a while, but you should stay.” 

The two men looked mildly surprised, not really expecting the invitation but it was the season for being generous, and they did just bring his daughter home. 

Finding little sister could be checked off the boys christmas list too...

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List .. in order. Mostly 
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals  
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Christmas Wisdom  
> On the Eve


End file.
